


Parachute

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [75]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziam. Do końca wakacji chcą oni wykonać wszystkie zadania z ‘listy do zrobienia’. W ramach tego, skaczą ze spadochronem. Zayn baardzo się boi, Liam go słodko uspokaja. Kiedy już lecą, może jakiś uroczy pocałunek? Może nawet zaręczyny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parachute

  - Przypomnij mi, kto wpadł na ten genialny pomysł? – pyta Zayn, zaciskając palce na kolanach.   
          Liam chichocze, siedząc obok niego i ignoruje rozbawione spojrzenie jednego z instruktorów, który siedzi naprzeciw nich.  
  - Nasz wspólny, skarbie. – Przypomina mu, sięgając i przykrywając dłoń chłopaka swoją własną. – Pamiętasz? Dwa miesiące temu zdecydowaliśmy się na listę stu rzeczy, które chcemy zrobić w życiu. Skok ze spadochronu to numer czternasty.  
          Zayn nie odpowiada; zaciska usta i zamyka powieki. Wygląda trochę blado, kiedy znów otwiera oczy i zerka przez okno na szybko oddalającą się ziemię.   
  - Więc zaczęliśmy od zwiedzenia Paryża, potem spędziliśmy weekend na festiwalu w Leeds, zrobiliśmy pasujące tatuaże, obciągnąłem ci w samo…  
  - Liam! – Zayn syczy, rumieniąc się.   
          Liam zerka szybko w stronę instruktorów, którzy z zainteresowaniem przyglądają się swoim paznokciom, próbując powstrzymać się od śmiechu.   
  - Och. Przepraszam – mówi cicho.  
  - Poza tym, to było przyjemne. – Zayn spogląda na niego z lekkim uśmiechem, a jego oczy błyszczą. – Ale to… To jest strasznie, strasznie przerażające i… – Przerywa, gdy Liam cmoka go w usta. – I strasznie, strasznie się boję… – Liam znów go całuje, a Zayn rumieni się jeszcze bardziej. – I jestem całkowicie pewny, że się połamiemy i… – Kolejne cmoknięcie. – I umrzemy śmiercią tragiczną i… hej, gdzie mój całus? – pyta, unosząc brew.  
          Liam śmieje się głośno, odrzucając nieco głowę do tyłu.  
  - Wiedziałem, że twoja panika ma jakiś cel – mówi, mrugając do niego. - Ale przynajmniej cię to rozproszyło. – Dodaje, kiwając głową w stronę małego okienka.  
          Zayn przełyka ciężko; warkot silnika samolotu jest głośny, ale nie na tyle, by zagłuszyć buzowanie krwi w jego uszach, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie właśnie osiągnęli wymaganą wysokość czterech tysięcy metrów.   
          Sięga, ściskając dłoń swojego chłopaka tak mocno, aż jego knykcie robią się białe, więc Liam uśmiecha się uspokajająco i palcami drugiej ręki zaczyna kreślić kółeczka na udzie Zayna. Przez chwilę patrzą na siebie, miarowo oddychając, a potem Zayn podskakuje nerwowo, gdy zapala się zielone światełko.  
  - Jesteście gotowi? – pyta jeden z instruktorów, wyższy i barczysty, wstając ze swojego miejsca.  
          Zayn wcale nie jest gotowy. Absolutnie. Ale Liam uśmiecha się i kiwa głową, więc Zayn staje bezradnie na środku kabiny, w swoim dziwacznym kombinezonie, bawiąc się nerwowo paskiem uprzęży, podczas gdy instruktor przypina go do siebie.  
          Prawdopodobnie powinien czuć się lepiej, mając za sobą wysokiego, postawnego mężczyznę, który bez wątpienia wie,  _co robi_ , w końcu wykonywał takie rzeczy tysiąc razy wcześniej, ale Zayn wcale się nie uspokaja. Jego serce łomocze w piersi, ale mimo wszystko posyła mały uśmiech do Liama, który przygląda mu się ze zmarszczką między brwiami. Chłopak sam już jest przypięty do swojego instruktora.  
  - Zobaczymy się na ziemi – mówi pogodnie, ściskając krótko jego dłoń.  
           _Jeśli dożyjemy_ , chce powiedzieć Zayn, ale jedynie kiwa głową i całuje go, lekceważąc obu instruktorów. Cóż, jeśli ma umrzeć, to chce przynajmniej pamiętać smak ust swojego chłopaka.   
         Naciąga gogle na oczy i przesuwa się do otwartych już drzwi. Czuje na twarzy powiew powietrza i widzi pod sobą zielone pasma pól i łąk, i coś, co wygląda jak cholerne pudełka zapałek. Ma ochotę cofnąć się z nad tej krawędzi śmierci, ale instruktor mówi coś, co zagłusza warkot silnika i świst powietrza, a chwilę później Zayn spada.  
           Spada.  
           Krzyczy, pędząc w dół, widząc, jak ziemia zbliża się nieubłaganie i już niemal czuje ten bolesny upadek, ale potem coś szarpie go lekko w górę, a on sam zwalnia. Wypuszcza oddech, który musiał wstrzymać w pewnym momencie i zerka w górę, dostrzegając kolorową czaszę spadochronu.   
          Uśmiecha się lekko, czując wiatr we włosach i tą lekkość, wolność. Adrenalina buzuje w jego żyłach i znów krzyczy, ale tym razem z radości. Otaczają go białe chmury i błękit nieba, a on rozgląda się za Liamem, który szczerzy się, wyglądając totalnie jak idiota w swoich goglach i niebieskim kombinezonie, mając nad sobą instruktora i kierując swoim spadochronem.   
          Nagle są całkiem blisko siebie i przez chwilę Zayn obawia się, że ich spadochrony splączą się ze sobą, więc zerka w górę i oddycha z ulgą widząc, że są daleko od siebie. Potem z powrotem patrzy na Liama, śmiejąc się w głos.  
  - Kocham cię! – wrzeszczy Liam, by zagłuszyć szum wiatru. – Kocham cię, Zaynie Maliku!  
  - Też cię kocham! – odkrzykuje mu.  
  - Więc wyjdź za mnie!  
  - Co? – Zayn jest niemal pewien, że wiatr musiał zniekształcić słowa Liama, bo  _nie ma mowy_ , by właśnie o to spytał, prawda?  
  - Wyjdź za mnie! – powtarza Liam, a jego głos niesie się w przestworzach. – Wyjdziesz za mnie?!  
  - TAK! – Krzycząc, niemal zdziera sobie gardło, ale wcale go to nie obchodzi. – O mój Boże, tak!  
          Śmieje się i płacze, a potem widzi pod sobą ziemię, całkiem blisko, więc unosi nogi tak wysoko, jak tylko może, kiedy instruktor podchodzi do lądowania. Czasza spadochronu opada za nimi i Zayn rozgorączkowanymi palcami próbuje wyswobodzić się z uprzęży, ale adrenalina wciąż płynie w jego żyłach, a jego dłonie się trzęsą i nie może sobie z tym poradzić.   
          Kiedy w końcu jest wolny, dzięki uprzejmości instruktora, który zdaje się to rozumieć, zrywa się na równe nogi i biegnie przez pole, wpadając na Liama, który także ma już zdjętą swoją uprząż. Wpada na niego, zderzając ich usta w mocnym pocałunku i sprawiając, że chwilę chwieją się w swoich objęciach, a potem upadają na ziemię, całując się mocno i namiętnie; Liam, leżąc na trawie, a Zayn siedząc na nim okrakiem.   
          Gdy w końcu odrywają się od siebie, ich usta są sine, a oni sami pozbawieni oddechu.   
  - Mam nadzieję, że to była przemyślana odpowiedź?  
  - Mam nadzieję, że masz pierścionek?   
          A potem znów się całują. 

 


End file.
